


Accident Prone

by changkyuwu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyuwu/pseuds/changkyuwu
Summary: Sana tries to teach you how to defend yourself in case of emergency, but it isn't going well.





	Accident Prone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble from a drabble game on my tumblr (@chang-kyuwu)

Sana knew two things about you that could not be argued. One, you're the most endearing person in the world. And two, you're the clumsiest disaster to ever walk this earth.

She didn't know how you managed it but if something was even near your path, you would trip. Anything in your general vicinity, no matter how innocent, was a safety hazard when it came to you.

It was kind of impressive, actually. Sana didn't know anyone else that had broken their arm just trying to open a bottle of wine.

On one hand, it was cute. She holds your hand so you don't fall over and to pull you away from any walls you’d otherwise walk into. And when you hurt yourself, she could give you kisses and cuddle you.

But on the other hand… she was always so worried.

“She’s late, do you think she got hit by a car on the way?” Sana asked.

“For the second time this week?” Nayeon responded. “I hope not.”

Sana was left to chew on her nails out of anxiety as she waited for you to arrive. It was a painfully long five minutes but the moment she hears a loud ‘oof’ outside followed by loud clattering, she knew you were finally there.

A second later, you’re opening the door and greeting her with a bright smile despite the giant red mark on your forehead.

“What happened?!” She rushed up to you to gently brush her fingers over the mark but you just shrugged it off.

“I ran into a wall,” you answered. “The same wall as last time…”

“Y/n…” Sana whines as she pulled you into a hug and kisses your forehead. “Be more careful.”

You only give her cuckle, knowing it's literally impossible. “I’m just a walking danger magnet.”

“Well, if you guys could pay attention to anything other than each other for a second,” Nayeon interrupted. “We’re here to teach you how to defend yourself, remember?”

“Yeah,” you raised your fists in a stance somewhat reminiscent of a 90’s beat-em-up side scrollers main character. “So I can kick ass!”

“Or at least try,” Nayeon added. “Alright, guys, let's get to work!”

It quickly became apparent that despite the bar being below the ground, everyone had overestimated your coordination skills. The first punch you threw ended with you toppling onto the ground, narrowly avoiding taking out Sana with you.

Three hours later, you weren’t much better.

“No, Y/n, it’s left, right, counter,” Sana repeated the action for you. “See?”

You blinked.

“It’s okay, you’ll get it eventually.”

Maybe we should just hire you a bodyguard or something,” Nayeon suggested. “It might be the easiest option.”

“She doesn’t need a bodyguard!” Sana said. “She’s got me!”

“My heroic Sana,” you went to lean against her but your horrible depth perception nearly sent you tumbling to the ground for the umpteenth time this afternoon.

Thankfully, Sana was able to catch you before you hit the ground and stop you from giving yourself another injury. “Baby, be careful!”

“How does this keep happening?” You muttered to yourself. “Maybe I’ve been cursed.”

“To be honest, it’s the only logical explanation that _I_ can think of,” Nayeon responded.

“Maybe we should rest and continue things tomorrow,” Sana suggested. “You must be getting tired, maybe that’s affecting your skills.”

“We both know that's not the case,” you responded. “But getting some sleep can’t really make things worse, so…”

Sana held your hand the entire way home, not trusting you to take even one step without stumbling over a stray rock. Once home, you only sighed and flopped onto the couch.

“You alright?” Sana took a seat next to you to lean against you and let her fingers travel through your hair.

“I’m so bad at this!” You threw your arms up in frustration. “How am I going to protect you if big scary gouvernement guys come for you?”

“I can take care of myself,” Sana responded. “And you. You’re safe with me.”

“Maybe so, but I wish I could help,” you said.

“You do help!” Sana argued. “Just not in the same way. You help by smiling at me after a hard day, and by making dinner for me when you know I’m too tired to, and just by talking to me.”

“That’s helpful?” You asked.

“Yeah! It makes every day just a little bit better,” Sana leant down to press another kiss to your still sore forehead. “You help make me happy. And I’m sure it's the case for other people too.”

“I guess I can accept that,” you said.

“Good! Now that that’s sorted, put on your PJs,” Sana helped you off of the couch and pushed you in the direction of your room. “We’re watching a movie tonight.”

“Don’t push me, I’ll fall and die!”

“That’s just an excuse for me to do mouth-to-mouth,” Sana said. “Now get a move on!”


End file.
